The present invention pertains to a unitary valve structure, and more particularly, to a dual valve assembly which uniquely incorporates the functions of a charge and relief valve in controlling pressure to and from devices operable by means of air pressure.
In order to provide some background for the present invention, reference may be made to multiple or dual valve assemblies or like structures, as, for example, that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,484,342, which assembly involves an adapter for pump couplings including multiple valve cores.
Although there is provision in the valve assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,484,342 for the utilization of two standard valve cores within bores in a valve body, nevertheless the whole purpose therein is directed to an operation involving the use of a pressure gauge, therefore necessarily involving the actuation or manipulation of two valve stems and accordingly, requiring that both of the valve cores be actuated in order to pass air into a utilization device such as a tire. Such an arrangement is antithetical to the purpose and function of the present invention.
Instead of the above-described prior art arrangement, the present invention envisions the simple and ready adjustability, by means of a plunger cap, having a suitable vent hole, of the pressure which is being supplied to a vehicle seat or like device which is operable by means of air pressure.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to make feasible and convenient the connection to pressure lines in order to furnish pressure to a device such as a seat mechanism, and yet to permit easy adjustability and convenience in regulating the pressure to suit, for example, a driver's comfort in respect to position and height in the use of the pneumatically operated vehicle seat.
Another and more specific object is to permit ready access in furnishing pressure to a vehicle seat or the like from a position on one side, for example, of a bulkhead such as between a truck cab and an engine compartment. To this end the dual valve assembly is so arranged that one end of the assembly with its valve means is available to project into the aforesaid engine compartment or the like and the other end, furnished with a similar or corresponding valve means, is readily accessible within the truck cab for the driver's convenience in adjusting the air-controlled seat.
It will be appreciated that although reference has been made hereinabove to the specific example of the operation of a vehicle seat, the dual valve assembly of the present invention is just as easily utilizable in other controls involving the general use of air bags, air springs, or other devices that employ air pressure and in which the same desirable ends are to be realized or achieved.
The above-noted objects are implemented by a primary feature of the present invention involving a unitary valve assembly which includes charge and relief valves which communicate through a central body section with a pneumatic device whose operation is to be affected. Specifically, the present invention involves a unitary valve structure or assembly comprising a central valve body section and a pair of integrally formed valves, each including a hollow valve cylinder extending from said body section; a pair of substantially identical valve core means within the respective bores defined by the hollow valve cylinders; a passageway through said body section communicating with the respective bores in the valve cylinders, said integrally-formed valves constituting independently operable means for respectively charging and relieving air pressure furnished to a utilization device; and means adapted to be connected to the free end of the first valve cylinder for contacting the pin of its core so as to produce relief or bleeding off of pressure from utilization device; and means adapted to be connected to the free end of the second valve cylinder for supplying air therethrough from a source so as to produce inflation of the utilization device.
Other and further objects, advantages and features of the present invention will be understood by reference to the following specification in conjunction with the annexed drawing, wherein like parts have been given like numbers.